This invention relates to a drainage system for waterproofing a foundation and more particularly to a drainage system to be used in conjunction with a foundation wall.
As is known, the problem of water entering a basement or foundation is caused by external cracks in the foundation wall or an increase in water pressure which can force the water through mortar joints and so on. Of course, the problem of water entering a basement can be extremely disconcerting and can cause a great deal of damage and injury to a home.
There are many approaches known in the prior art to attempt to prevent water from seeping into or entering a basement. One approach is to attempt to block or cover external holes to prevent water from seeping into the foundation. Other attempts involve the use of waterproofing compounds such as tars and epoxies which are used to coat the outside of the foundation wall to prevent water seepage.
In any event, the repair of such walls in an established home is extremely difficult as such repairs may require the removal of shrubs, sidewalks and so on. An attempt to repair the inside of a foundation wall is also difficult as such walls may be panelled, painted and hence, great sums of money are spent in attempting to repair and fix such foundations. The prior art was cognizant of such problems and there exists a number of patents in the prior art which attempt to provide drainage systems, which systems will reduce the possibility of water, which seeps into a foundation wall, from damaging the home.
Examples of such drainage systems can be had by referring to the following types of patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,866 entitled FOUNDATION AND WALL DRAINAGE SYSTEM issued on Nov. 29, 1976 shows a construction in a foundation wall which forms vertical drainage channels. The channels have openings which communicate with drain tile which is embedded in a gravel bed which is positioned beneath the foundation wall.
Other patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,487 entitled A BASEMENT DRAINAGE SYSTEM issued on Feb. 11, 1969 show a system for removing water from the basement which comprises a plurality of conduit means which are inserted in the wall from the inside. The system employs a pump which connects to the conduit. The conduit system is placed about the basement wall in locations which have cracks or fissures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,323 issued on Oct. 19, 1971 shows a form and drain tile system wherein a number of units include an upper wall section and a lower wall section which are secured in an aligned position by a detachable connection. Drain tile or duct is formed integrally with the lower wall section and has a plurality of drain openings formed therein. The units are prestacked into the foundation wall as shown in the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,925 issued on Dec. 10, 1974 shows a tile trench formed along the footing of a leaking wall. A tile is laid in the tile trench and drain openings are formed from the interior of the wall to provide connection with the drain tile. A granular material is placed over the drain tile and extends to the wall openings to provide a passageway. A plastic sheet is then placed over the granular material and a plurality of braces are positioned against the wall and the adjacent floor edges. Concrete is then poured over the braces and on the plastic sheet.
A further system is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,964 issued on Sept. 6, 1977. This system shows a panel drain which consists of a prefabricated panel having a serpentine shaped cross-section. The cross-section which appears to be corrugated has a plurality of slots which pass through the panel. The panels can be placed along one foundation wall to form a drain curtain for transferring moisture to a drainage pipe.
Such patents as well as others specify complicated systems which are extremely difficult to fabricate and extremely difficult to install. Certain of the above described techniques involve substantial repairs and construction in an attempt to alleviate the problem and are not capable of being rapidly implemented and thus are difficult and expensive to utilize.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a drainage system and apparatus for a basement or a foundation which effectively and efficiently removes seeping water before it can enter the useable basement space. The system to be described is capable of rapid installation and is easily adaptable to different basement structures and designs and in fact, can be installed together with the fabrication of the foundation to thus prevent water from damaging the home when completed. The system is also capable of being installed in established homes and can be done simply and effectively at a great savings in cost and labor.